One Piece - El Retorno del Dragón
by SpiritWarriot
Summary: Los Sombreros de Paja llegan a un archipiélago de islas donde se dice que antes se ubicaba la antigua isla del Rey Dragón , ahora hundida en el mar, secretos esconden en el archipiélago pero no lo harán solos, 6 hermanos les enseñaran sus secretos y como enfrentarse a ellos. ¿Tendrán la fuerza para enfrentarse a esos terribles secretos? o ¿Caerán también ante la maldición?


One Piece - El Retorno del Dragón

Prologo

Los Sombreros de Paja siguen haciendo su viaje por los mares, ya era la tarde, todo en paz y en calma salvo por...

\- ¿Cuanto dices? -

Un grito resonó por todo el Sunny, todos miran a cubierta y ven a Nami enfadándose con la gaviota que trae el periódico. Le dio la moneda y resignada camina hacia la tumbona en la que estaba sentada antes, todos vuelven a sus quehaceres pero Robin le pregunto después de dejar a un lado su libro.

\- ¿Que paso? -

Nami leyó el periódico y comento con ira en su voz aun.

\- Oh nada, resulta que por donde estamos pasando hay un impuesto adicional para todos sin importar quien o que eres. Justo en el archipiélago de islas que nos acercamos. -

Bajo el periódico furiosa por decir aquello, Robin miro por un momento el periódico y se fijo en una noticia y pidió una cosa.

\- Nami, déjame el periódico un momento. -

\- ¿Que pasa? -

Robin leyó el articulo que le intereso y solo dijo suspirando.

\- Pues, que estamos justo donde temía. -

\- ¿A que te refieres? -

Robin la miro con tristeza y dijo con pena en la voz.

\- Fue mucho antes de que entrara en la Baroque Works, llegue a un barco donde oi hablar de ese archipiélago de islas, todas rodeadas de una leyenda bastante curiosa. -

Nami sonrió y dijo.

\- Cuéntamelo, ¿Tiene un tesoro, joyas? Cuenta, cuenta. -

\- Bueno, la leyenda se remonta hace 400 años, se dice que esas islas estaban conectadas ya que en realidad es una más grande pero que se hundió, en ella vivía un Dragón que protegía a los humanos, con el tiempo obtuvo el titulo de Rey Dragón, pero no jamas gobernó en la isla, decidió compartir su poder y elegir a un heredero digno cada 50 años, siempre escogía sin importa quien era, a veces un familiar del anterior y otras veces no, pero en el último ocurrió algo... -

La intriga inunda a Nami.

\- ¿Que fue? -

\- El anterior heredero falleció, su hijo era tan soberbio que tomo decisiones antes de que el Rey Dragón apareciera, estuvo varios años en el poder hasta que llego la hora, lo único que le dijo fue "Yo soy el elegido, al ser descendiente del rey que habéis elegido antes." El Rey Dragón solo inclino la cabeza pero no le otorgo el poder que según él debía tener, en cambio se lo entrego a una joven muchacha pobre. La ira de aquel provoco una guerra monstruoso, la tierra se quebraba, vientos huracanados azotaban y la mar destruía todo a su paso. Al acabar solo quedo las puntas altas de las isla. Sus tres montañas, tanto el falso rey como la verdadera reina sobrevivieron, pero el falso maldigo al dragón e intento matar a la reina, el dragón recibió el golpe mortal y falleció, el falso se enorgulleció pero no recordó que la reina si heredo el poder, y con ello transformo el cuerpo del dragón en una estatua de piedra roja y lo hundió en el mar ante los ojos horrorizados del falso. Solo dijo "Un verdadero gobernante piensa en su pueblo antes que en si mismo, use todo mi poder para revivir al Rey Dragón y para que jamas ningún heredero que descienda de ti tome el poder. Tardaran años pero cuando retorne solo tu sufrirás su ira." Eso es todo. -

\- ¿Que tiene el periódico con eso? -

Robin enseño el articulo y comento.

\- Se dice que están excavando la tercera isla y encontraron piedras rojas a las que llaman Sangre de Dragón, son caras y se cree que tiene poderes. -

Nami después de oír eso solo dijo.

\- Vaya, eso si es interesante... Tal vez consiga algo de esas piedras y gane mucho dinero, dinerito, dinerito del bueno. -

Ambas sonrieron y se volvieron a relajar en las tumbonas, aunque Robin seguía recordando a aquella leyenda. Aquella misma noche en el mismo rumbo que el Sunny, en un archipiélago de 3 islas en la más grande de ellas un bosque frondoso rodea toda la costa casi como si la propia naturaleza deseara proteger el lugar, en el corazón, un castillo en ruinas se alza, quedando intactos algunas torres y muros. En su interior donde la luz de la luna no llega, en una mesa se allá un mapa del archipiélago seis sombras lo observan con la ayuda de un farol. Todos y cada uno miran el mapa con detenimiento y dijo una voz.

\- Lo habéis entendido, mañana empezaran las ejecuciones, y es cuando más vulnerables son, debemos asegurar todo, si pensáis que no podéis no pasa nada, quedaos aquí y organizad la segunda parte del plan o incluso ir a la tercera parte, pase lo que pase permanecer preparados para todo. No podemos fallar. -

Los otros asienten y desaparecen de la sala dejando solo el mapa y el farol como testigos de lo que acaba de pasar, momentos más tarde todos ellos están mirando la isla cercana en la que se ve las luces de una ciudad, el más bajo de todos solo dice.

\- Aquí y ahora, donde la historia se olvido, ruego a la vida la fuerza para luchar, para aquellos que les robaron la esperanza, nosotros seamos la espada y el escudo... Del Rey Dragón. -

Los seis sacaron las armas y se prepararon para lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente, lo que no sabían es que en la isla de enfrente una persona trabaja con otros hombres, estos están reunidos en el despacho de lo que podría llamarse el ayuntamiento. Solo el alcalde parece tener ganas de hablar y comento.

\- Tenemos una semana para encontrar todas las piedras de Sangre de Dragón para la noche del la Elección, y solo esa noche el alma del Rey Dragón se levanta para escoger a un gobernante del archipiélago, aquel que lo sea tendrá el poder que se nos escapo hace 16 años, no me importa lo que pase pero quiero que las personas que se han entrometido sean ejecutados mañana, llévense a los que están listos para trabajar y obliguen a los trabajados a ser más rápidos o si no lo pagaran con algo más que la muerte. -

¿Que secretos guardan estos seis extraños? ¿De que habla ese hombre? ¿Y que tiene que ver los Sombreros de Paja, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo. Si les gusta esta historia y desean aportar ideas o participar envíen un PM.


End file.
